Lake Effect
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: Sigunum goes on a date with Shamal. Yuri-esque and fluffy like a 3 Musketeers chocolate bar.


**Disclaimer and Stuff**

Even though Nanoha/Fate is pretty much the most popular of all on-set yuri couples, fans of

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha are still putting couples together. Not all are random. Most were

pretty much suggested by their behaviors on screen.

I amongst other fans were swamped with ideas of how each might've interacted if they went

a tad unhinged in the fantasy department. Reiko-san of DA adores the Subaru/Teanna couple

of StrikerS and has done art and comics of their off-screen moments. (Search her gallery for

"Subaru goes berserk". That's my favorite.) I cling to the NanoFate but I also see this couple,

too, as adored by Koveras-Alvane and Minami-bastardsama. My first attempt at this pairing in

fanfic form was a bit harsh, so I tried again. This time around, it's a normal day out with a

heroic deed in it.

All characters belong to Seven Arcs. I don't own them.

**The Story**

I have never seen my mistress so upset before.

"You are way too stiff!" she yelled at me the other night. "You have feelings, don't you?"

Of course I do. Otherwise...well, if you know us, you might have a clue what I mean. I would

go into it, but I can't lead you astray.

"You know what? Shamal had the greatest idea. We're given the day off tomorrow to have

some fun in Midchilda. But I have way too much work to handle for the rest, and the other

went to another mission, so you and Shamal should go and hang out."

I tried to detest. It's not like I hated Shamal. We, in fact, all the Wolkenritters have been

together for centuries before Hayate Yagami. We never once complained about each other.

It's just that now we're living a normal life with Hayate as our mistress. So I said, "You

shouldn't be doing this just for our sake."

"You're right. **Your **sake."

She smiled but I felt an vicious magical aura around her. She meant business.

"You might've been around longer than I have, but you still can learn a few things from each

other. Now go out and have fun, _**and that's an order**_**.**"

I wonder if looks could kill? Hayate's smile could be labeled a weapon of mass destruction

right next to Nanoha Takamachi. Without Raising Heart.

So it's the morning of the day out. Shamal was acting rather weird waving around in an off-white sun dress. I just stuck with a shirt, vest, and jeans, and I was going for the door.

"No," she sternly spoke. Did I do something wrong?

"For as long as I know you, you never let your hair down even once. It'll be nice to see it

down for a change of pace."

She's kidding, right?

"Now, Signum. Do I have to do it myself?" She must've learned that killer smile from Hayate.

I undone my hair and left it dangling. Little was she aware of it, I had it like this but it was on

accident. Let's say someone else done it instead of me.

"Now that should be you! I can't help but be amazed at it!"

It did make me feel a bit better. I have to admit that.

She called up a taxi and we went straight to a coffee shop. She frequents this for her coffee

needs and suggested the weakest coffee for me.

I don't think my system handled it well. I was jittery for a while.

It felt awkward enough, but Shamal added to my misery by holding my hand to our next

destination. She also emitted some warm smile which amazingly eased my tension. This

hasn't happened before.

She took me to some gaming arcade for some claw game. I haven't got a clue what they

really call it, but you have to navigate a suspended claw to get a prize.

It was different the first time, but I got perfect control and aimed for a cute teddy bear in the

corner of the machine. I was able to get it. Shamal loved it, the way she swung around, so

lovestruck. She said, "I tried a lot of times in my breaks to get it! Thank you!"

I felt good for once, without slaying some hapless creature or human.

She pointed to a huge machine with pads on the floor. She says it's a dancing game and you

have to step on the pad just right, matching the screen. We went through one game just for

me to try.

I'm skilled with a sword, but not my feet, to say the least. The kids laughing behind me didn't

help at all. She looked worried when our session was finished, when she seen me in a foul

mood.

"Please don't be mad at me," she told me. "It takes a lot of practice and coordination to get

through even the easiest ones. I know. Hayate and I went through hours on the first few, and

I got my ankle twisted."

It only faltered my anger a bit. She took a pen from a pocket and poked one of the boys with

it secretly. When that didn't do it justice, a trip got me laughing.

Our next destination was the movie theater. She kinda got depressed as she looked at the

matinée, but we went with the next best thing, an Earth movie called "Pirates of the

Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest". During the romantic scenes, she really hugged my arm.

During a sword-fight scene near the end, I heard "Reminds me of someone I know." It's

kinda embarrassing to be compared to an Orlando Bloom character. An on-screen pirate,

nonetheless, but who am I kidding?

The movie over, we went out for a stroll to our next stop: a Midchilda restaurant. And a really

expensive one, too, since everyone was better dressed than I was. I felt like a complete

stranger in there, and everyone looking at me didn't ease the tension.

"You're fine," she said. She ordered us a nice meal. I wish I can say what it was, but it's name

was really hard to remember, harder to pronounce, and it tasted like chicken. I dunno why.

It was nightfall when the meal's done devoured. Our taxi couldn't reach us, so we offered to

go to it. It was only half a block.

Half a block was too far.

Shamal was snagged into an alley. I went there, prepared to fight as she and the mugger

struggled with each other over her purse. He smacked her hard and it infuriated me. I lashed

out with Laevaltin drawn and one hell of a pissed-off look. This is exactly what I told him:

"You might as well remember this face as the one who will slaughter you for doing such a

thing to a young woman like her. Such a bastard like you shouldn't live."

He ran for his life into the dark alley. Shamal then snuck up behind me and thanked me as

she hugged my back for the rest of the walk.

We went back to our master's quarters. Hayate was smiling.

"You look like a love couple" said Hayate. "It's so cute!"

"Hayate, please," said Shamal. Her face was extremely red.

I was red, too. It's so embarrassing to be called a couple, but it seemed to be true. Shamal

appeared to be in love with me. It was basically the message I've be trying to figure out

during the whole date.

I still don't understand why it took so long for me to realize this. My guess, we've been

through too much, and now that we're now in a normal life with a gentle and caring master,

things are slowing down and we're aware of each other in new ways. It's strange, but I don't

think Shamal cared. She took me to the medical wing soon after Master was asleep and she

wanted to do "it".

I'm sorry, I can't do this. It's way too private and I might get into trouble talking about such

ero events in public.

But I can say this: she wasn't like the Shamal I was used to. I ended up getting to know her

on an intimate level. Very soft skin, sparkling blonde hair, ruby-colored lips. Of which I

actually kissed unconsciously.

I guess we ended up touching each other's skin, and pressing some rather sensitive spots. I

don't know why, but never have I've been aroused like this. Her gasping was just enticing. I

couldn't stop if I wanted to.

I finally stopped after her last, loud gasp. After some cuddling, we slept in that office.

Hayate found us like so the next morning, half-naked next to the desk. And, to say the least,

it took us a mighty long while to clean up a sticky mess Shamal made during our romp and

Hayate's massive nosebleed.

**The End**


End file.
